After the Battle
by Random Person with No Name
Summary: The war with Gaea is over. However, there's still someone out there looking to make life miserable for the seven, and somehow Nico and Thalia got involved as well. The morning after the final battle, they all wake up to find they're not quite themselves. One shot for right now, if I get enough feedback it may turn into a multichap.


**Random Person with No Name had to. I just did.**

**Blame Viria.**

**Mood: Feels. PJO feels. Again, blame Viria.**

**Song that's stuck in my head: Let's See How Far We've Come. Someone made a video of Viria's tribute to Percy Jackson using that song and it is perfect. Oh gosh Viria. . .**

**Diss: Viria. I LOVE YOU GIRL BUT STOP KILLING ME!**

Leo groaned and stretched. Every muscle in his body hurt, and he rolled over on his bunk on the Argo II.

Surprisingly, he didn't roll off. He normally did. . .

He really should have made the bunks bigger.

Someone was screaming. Leo sat up with a start, and then there was pounding on his door. Lobbing a fire ball at the sensor in his wall- a handy trick he installed when he was supposed to be resting the other day- the door slid open and in ran Piper.

Only- it wasn't quite Piper. . .

Before Leo could register what was happening, she had grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the deck. Percy, Annabeth, and Jason were all there waiting for them, and Frank and Hazel emerged from below decks.

None of them looked quite right.

Sparing a risk down, Leo yelped.

When did he get boobs?

Looking around at his friends, he noticed all the differences.

Frank was tiny. Like shorter than Leo tiny. His hair also grew out overnight.

Hazel was quite tall, and her hair was cropped close to her skull, a few stray curls popping out here and there.

Jason was still tall, but his hair was midway down his back even when it was pulled back in a ponytail.

Annabeth towered over everyone, her blonde curls hanging in a shaggy mess around her face.

Percy had boobs too, and his hair was just as messy as Annabeth's, flopping around everywhere.

Piper was an inch taller than Jason, her hair still short, but something about her was more masculine. . .

"I don't get it." Leo said. He pushed some curls behind his ear, and noticed his hair almost reached his shoulders. Weird. . .

"Really, Leo." Annabeth glared at him, and Percy snickered at his girlfriend's deep voice. Annabeth smacked him upside the head, and Percy stumbled.

"Abuse! Domestic abuse!" Percy yelled, his voice high, and he started giggling as Annabeth groaned.

"Grow up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Piper walked over, tripping over her own two feet. "Gosh, Annabeth, I don't know how you do it. I'm not used to all this body."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth clamped a hand over his mouth. "One dirty joke, Percy, and as soon as we're back I castrate you."

Percy just smirked. "Of course, Andrew."

Leo raised his hand. "I'm sorry- I'm missing something."

"We got gender changes." Frank said.

"Whoa, TMI people, did not need to know that." Leo said. "Is that really what happened?"

"Leo, somehow we all got changed into the opposite gender." Jason said, sitting down at the table. "You're a girl now."

Leo let out a loud curse. It was a good thing his mother couldn't hear him.

_Check out Viria's DeviantArt in the Percy Jackson gallery. You should find the pic that inspired it pretty quickly._

After eating breakfast, Annabeth and Percy made an Iris message to Chiron.

He was shocked, to say the least.

"Do you have any idea what we could do?" Jason asked. Already, his hair had fallen out of his ponytail three times until Piper redid it for him.

Chiron sighed. "I don't know. It could come as a shock to the other campers for you to return in this state."

Percy started laughing. "Imagine what the Stolls would say!"

"Probably nothing worse than you have." Chiron looked at Percy smiling. "Should I tell your mother her little boy is coming back in one piece?"

"I would say yes, but," Percy paused, as if considering something. "I GOT BOOBS NOW!"

Annabeth groaned as most of the crew started laughing. "He wasn't like this before. . ."

Chiron smiled. "Well, Lou Ellen is almost done with her research. She can most likely find a reason."

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Frank asked. "I mean, Hazel and I have never been to the Greek camp, and we can't exactly go back to Camp Jupiter, so we could just introduce ourselves as, say, Fran and Hank."

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Leo laughed. "I mean really, there are a billion better ideas!"

"Then why don't you tell us, Leona." Frank shot a glare at Leo.

"Cat fight!" Percy crowed. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Shut up, Percy." Annabeth moaned, leaning her head on the table.

"How do you put up with that?" Piper asked as Percy grinned maniacally.

Annabeth shot her a look. "I don't know."

"Children," Chiron broke in, "Lou Ellen is back. I have to get to dinner, but I'll let her explain."

Leo remembered Lou from camp. She had helped him with the engine for the Argo II in the stages requiring some magical help. Her dirty blonde hair fell in front of her face as she sat down, and mostly everyone but Percy glared at her as she restrained a giggle.

"Alright, I'm going to start off with an immediate answer before moving to the long term." Lou said. "Annabeth, Percy is all crazed like that because of the transition. Most likely, you were all turned one by one, and Percy was the last to make the transition, so whoever turned you was in a rush and didn't completely finish the spell. You know all those guy hormone things? You know, dirty mind and all that jazz? Percy's gonna be a little crazy until you guys get turned back. Also, his ADHD is going to be worse because he's trapped in a much smaller body, just like you, Piper, and Hazel are going to feel sluggish for a bit until you adapt."

"What about us?" Jason said.

Lou shrugged. "It depends. Leo may become just as hyper as Percy, or not, because he didn't have that much of a size transition. Jason, you're still pretty tall, so other than being clumsy you should have no issues, and Frank- you're a son of Mars, right?"

"What else would I be?" Frank snarled.

Lou leaned back, hands in a surrender position. "I don't know. That's why I asked. But you're probably going to have some anger issues."

Frank glared at her, and Percy started snickering.

"I hope Hazel likes it rough." He giggled.

"Percy!" Annabeth half stood up to smack him, but he danced away from her.

"Come and get me!" Percy laughed. "Oh wait- YOU CAN'T!"

"What is he talking about?" Jason turned to Annabeth, brushing some loose hairs out of his eyes.

Annabeth flushed. "As you guys know, Percy and I have been sharing a room since Tartarus- and you know we wouldn't do anything, it's not like that- but with the hormone change, like Lou explained. . ."

"Annabeth's got a bo-"

"Shut up Percy!" Annabeth snarled, and buried her face in her hands.

Percy looked repentant for a moment, coming up behind Annabeth and resting his hands on her shoulders, massaging lightly. He bit his lip, before leaning down, probably to apologize-

"We could go fix that, if you like," Percy said, the smile regrowing on his face. "I know a couple tricks-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, her face bright red. "You're not helping!"

Piper bit back a laugh, and Hazel glanced from the couple to Frank. Jason was covering his mouth, and Leo couldn't help it-

"Give her a chance to adjust man." Leo smiled at Percy. "She'll want you to put out soon enough. It's a guy thing, we can relate."

"LEO!"

"I'm just gonna head to dinner. . . " Lou Ellen gave a quick wave, before swiping her hand through the IM.

_What is wrong with me I don't know where this craziness is coming from. . ._

Leo skipped down the hall, enjoying the feeling of his longish curly hair bouncing on his shoulders. Piper and Jason had disappeared a long time ago- he knew well enough by now not to go looking for them- and Frank and Hazel were in the mess hall talking to the Athena cabin and the Hecate people. The only ones unaccounted for were Percy and Annabeth, and he was still debating whether or not to actually go look for them.

The shadows gathered in front of him suddenly, and Leo ran a few steps back, tripping over his own feet. Nico and Thalia popped through the shadows, arguing intensely. Though something was wrong. . .

"Leo, what did you do?" Thalia yelled, picking him up by his shirt and slamming him against the wall. Her hair was shorter than it had been, and she was taller than she had ever been.

"The hunters did you good, Thalia," Leo said.

"I'M A GUY NOW!" Thalia screamed, and Leo flinched.

"And you think I'm responsible?" Leo untangled her hands from his shirt. "I'm a girl, in case you haven't noticed! It's so not my fault!"

Annabeth stuck her head through the door at the other end of the hall. "Thalia? I thought I heard you." She stepped through, and Thalia's jaw dropped as she saw how tall Annabeth had gotten.

"Valdez, I swear, if this is somehow your fault-"

"THALIA!" Percy burst through the door, his hair flying everywhere. Annabeth made a face as she spit some out of her mouth.

"Oh no-" Thalia had just enough time to squeak before Percy jumped on her, completely leaving the ground. Percy landed on the ground with a thump as Thalia shoved him off.

Hazel and Frank burst in, both armed to the teeth. "Oh my- Nico?" Hazel dropped her sword as she looked at her brother.

Leo hadn't really looked at Nico, but he couldn't help but snicker. He wasn't that short, but petite, and his hair wasn't as shaggy, but curly, falling down to his waist.

"You guys were affected too?" Frank asked. "We were just talking to some people at camp- they're trying to help us find a solution."

Thalia groaned, running a hand through her hair. "I don't need everyone in camp knowing about this."

Hazel put her hand on Thalia's shoulder. "We'll figure this out. It can't be that bad."

"Do you understand what has happened?" Thalia just about yelled. "I wake up as a guy this morning. I'm a hunter. We've permanently sworn off guys, for all eternity. How do think my fellow huntresses reacted when they saw me? I've been temporarily dismissed from the hunt. Lady Artemis has declared another lieutenant in case this does not get solved."

"Oh, Thalia." Annabeth crossed the hallway, wrapping her arms around Thalia. "I'm sorry."

"We're going to figure this out." Leo butted in.

"Yeah!" Percy smiled at his cousin, then cocked his head to the side. "If you were a girl, and you liked guys, and now you're a guy, do you like girls, are you gay, or asexual? How does that work?"

"Percy!"

"What did I do?"

"You don't say that to someone!"

"Why not?"

"Seeing how you got switched too, why don't you think about it yourself?"

"Well I figured it would be different for everybody, since we're all different!"

"Percy. . ."

"What?"

Jason and Piper came through the door at that moment. Jason's hair was disheveled, and Piper had a smear of lip gloss on her neck.

Jason looked around. "What did we miss?"


End file.
